Arcy Pandara
Arcy Pandara (ang''. Arch Pandara'') jest finałowym bossem w grze Patapon 3.thumb|Naczynie (trumna) Arcy Pandary Opis Arcy Pandara jest nieumarłym bóstwem, zmarłym dawno temu półbogiem, pogrzebanym w Grobowcu Tolerancji, przywróconym do życia przez wszystkie siedem Arcybiesów. Wyraźnie dowodzi nim Arcybies Tolerancji. Jest ostatnim bossem w całej fabule serii gier "Patapon".thumb|Arcy Pandara ze Skrzyni zmienia się w Giganta Wygląd i cechy formy Jest on bossem zmiennokształtnym. Arcy Pandara posiada cztery formy: Normalną, Skrzyni, Oka i Giganta. Wraz z wyglądem zmienia się jego styl walki. Nie zmienia się jednak wraz z upływem czasu, możliwe jest, że dużą część walki spędzi w jednej formie. Schemat jego zmiany form to: Forma Normalna->Oko->Skrzynia->Gigant->Skrzynia->Oko->forma Normalna Forma Normalna Wygląda jak wielki, potworny, humanoidlany szkielet, odziany w czarno-szaro-czerwoną szatę. Ma czarwone barwy, oraz oczy na dłoniach, łokciach, brzuchu, a zamiast oczu na głowie ma symbol Arcybiesa Tolerancji, co pokazuje, że ten nim kieruje. Jest to jego pierwsza forma, zaczyna w niej walkę. Zadaje w niej najwiecej obrażeń. Zmienia się z niej w Oko, a potem w Skrzynię.thumb|Arcy Pandara w formie Skrzyni Forma Skrzyni W postaci Skrzyni wygląda jak czerwony śmietnik z okiem. Jego pokrywa jest górną częścią głowy. Skrzynia potrafi lewitować nad ziemią. W tej formie wymierza denerwujące ataki, silnie traktujące Efektami Statusu. Ze Skrzyni może zmienić się w Oko, a potem formę Normalną, albo w Giganta. thumb|Arcy Pandara w formie Oka Forma Oka Forma Oka jest formą pośrednią między Normalną a Skrzynią. Pandara wygląda w niej jak kolczaste, latające oko, otoczone nietoperzami. Nie wymierza w tej formie ataków, nie da się też go zranić. Prawdopodobnie jest to prawdziwa forma tego, co zostało z żywego dawno temu Pandary.thumb|Arcy Pandara w formie Giganta (po prawej Skrzynia) Forma Giganta W formie Giganta jego wygląd jest nieznany, bo widać tylko jego pokrytą oczami, mackowatą "twarz" i dłonie, ale jego mózg znajduje się w stojącej nieruchomo Skrzyni. Nie da się go zranić, jedyne, co można zrobić, to zniszczyć skrzynię i wejść na nią. Wówczas Skrzynia się obudzi, a Gigant zniknie. Zmieniajac się w Giganta Skrzynia staje się niewrażliwa na ataki, zaczyna się trząść, zamyka oko, po czym otacza się czerwoną mgłą i w wielkim rozbłysku zmienia się w Giganta. Gdy ginie, zmienia się w Oko, zatem możliwe, że tak właśnie wygląda bez sił Arcybiesów.thumb|Umierający Arcy Pandara Historia Gdy pokonane zostało już sześć Arcybiesów, ostatni z nich, Arcybies Tolerancji, postanowił polegać na czymś innym niż tylko przejętym potworze. Zebrał siły wszystkich swych braci, a gdy przybył bohater, Arcybies, wraz ze swymi braćmi, oddał swe siły pogrzebanemu w ich kryjówce, Grobowcu Tolerancji, półbogowi. W ten sposób nie tylko przywrócił go do życia, ale też dramatycznie zwiększył jego siły i przejął nad nim kontrolę. Walka z Pandarą to ostatnia walka w całej historii Pataponów. Zmierzyć się z nim musimy w misji Arcybies Tolerancji. Nie możemy z nim walczyć ponownie, chyba, że na multiplayer. Łupy Po Pandarze dostaniemy tylko jeden przedmiot. To samo otrzymamy po zabiciu go w trybie wieloosobowym. *Klucz Taktyka *W formie Normalnej jest Nieumarłym, zatem do walki z nim warto uzbroić się w sprzęt zwiększający obrażenia przeciw tym stworom (np. Magiczną z ulepszeniem Świętość czy miecz''' Flangil'''). *Natomiast w formie skrzyni jest zaliczany do wrogów z metalu, co oznacza, że Destrobo będzie przeciw niemu niezwykle skuteczny. *Dysponuje groźnymi atakami, z których większość zadaje wysokie obrażenia lub traktuje Efektami Statusu, a czasem jedno i drugie. Dlatego lepiej ich unikać **Dla postaci na wysokim poziomie lub klas takich jak Tondenga czy Cannogabang jest bardzo łatwy do pokonania, ale dla słabszych potrafi być groźnym przeciwnikiem. *Jest dość odporny na Efekty Statusu. *Wszystkich jego ataków jako Skrzyni można uniknąć piosenką PonPata. *Ponieważ jako Skrzynia lata zwykle dość wysoko, klasy do walki wręcz mogą mieć problem z trafieniem go. Warto zatem wzmocnić klasy dystansowe. *Gdy zmieni się w Giganta atakuje piorunami i zgniata swą "twarzą". Małych piorunów nie trzeba unikać, ale duże pioruny i zgniatanie są groźne. Lepiej ich unikać. **Jeśli stoimy nie pod jego "twarzą", a pod łapami jego ataki stają się niegroźne. *Gigant zostanie zniszczony nawet, gdy zbliżymy się do Skrzyni podczas ataku. Ataki i umiejętności Szał (Umiejętność bierna, dotyczy tylko formy Normalnej i Skrzyni) Po stracie około trzech czwartych zdrowia Pandara przestanie przygotowywać ataki, czyli atakuje nieoczekiwanie, przez co nie mamy czasu na reakcję. Zadawane w Szale obrażenia są ciut niższe, ale Efektami Statusu traktuje równie silnie, co normalnie. Forma Normalna Ataki tej formy są najgroźniejsze, w szczególności dla słabszych postaci.thumb|Pandara szykuje się do Szarży Robaka (po prawej atak) Szarża Robaka Pandara wbije nogi w ziemię, po czym zmieni je w wielkiego robaka, a po chwili nowy stwór rzuci się na Naszych żołnierzy, gryząc zaciekle. Atak ten zadaje wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca, Zatruwa i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Nawet mając silną armię należy unikać tego ataku. Uniknąć go można poprzez pieśń DonDon lub PonPata (tylko, gdy stoimy daleko od bossa). thumb|Arcy Pandara atakuje Szukającymi Robakami (po lewej przygotowania) Szukające Robaki Pandara na chwilę cofnie dłonie, po czym wyrzuci trzy małe, latające robaki. Będą one latać przez chwilę, namierzajac Patapona, a gdy natrafią na niego zadają mu niskie obrażenia, oraz traktują wszystkimi Efektami Statusu (za wyjątkiem Powalenia). Trudno uniknąć tego ataku, bo pociski same wyszukują cele. Nie da się go uniknąć poprzez przemieszczenie się. Najlepiej jest zagrać ChakaChaka. W Szale Pandary Robaków może być nawet kilka naraz. thumb|Arcy Pandara przygotowuje atak Kolcem (po prawej w trakcie ataku) Wyprucie Kolca Pandara złoży głowę na rękach (trochę, jakby był załamany), a następnie odegnie się górną częścią ciała i z brzucha wystrzeli mu wielki kolec, który zada wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuci i wprowadzi w Zachwianie. Aby tego uniknąć nie należy wybijać DonDon, ponieważ kolec ma liczne rozgałęzienia. Najlepiej zagrać ChakaChaka lub PonPata (ucieczka zadziała tylko, gdy stoimy daleko). Odepchnięcie (Umiejętność bierna) Gdy Pandara sunie do przodu zadaje staranowanym jednostkom niskie obrażenia, oraz Odrzuca wprowadza w Zachwianie i Zamraża. Aby tego uniknąć wystarczy posłużyć się dowolną piosenką obronną, albo po prostu trzymać się z dala od potwora. Forma Skrzyni W tej formie dysponuje groźnymi atakami, potrafią one zadać wysokie obrażenia, ale głównie traktują Efektami Statusu.thumb|Arcy Pandara szykuje atak Sercami (po prawej atak) Atak Sercami Pandara na chwilę otacza się mroczną aurą, wokół niego zaczną roztaczać się fioletowe nutki, po czym strzeli ciemnymi sercami z paszczy (trzy razy po dwa). Serca zadają wysokie obrażenia, Usypiają i Zatruwają. Unikać tego ataku najlepiej jest piosenkami DonDon lub PonPata. ChakaChaka ochroni tylko przed częścią obrażeń i nie uchroni przed efektami statusu.thumb|Arcy Pandara szykuje atak Lodowym Podmuchem Lodowy Podmuch Pandara otoczy się lodową, sześciokątną chmurką, na chwilę pojawi się kształt płatka śniegu, po czym zacznie ziać niebieskim dymem, przepełnionym śniegowymi płatkami. Przez cały czas działania zada Pataponom średnie obrażenia oraz potężnie Zamrozi. Aby uniknąć należy wybić DonDon lub PonPata. ChakaChaka nic nie da, ponieważ nie uchroni przed Zamrożeniem. Zatrute Powietrze thumb|Arcy Pandara szykuje atak Zatrutym PowietrzemFioletowy, bąbelkowany gaz otoczy głowę Skrzyni, a po chwili Pandara zacznie ziać trucizną, tak samo jak Lodowym Podmuchem. Atak ten zadaje średnie obrażenia, a także potężnie zatruje. Najlepiej unikać piosenka PonPata, ale można też uciec za pomocą DonDon. Podobnie jak w przypadku pozostałych ataków Skrzyni ChakaChaka jest nieopłacalne Forma Giganta Ataki tej formy nie są zbyt groźne, głównie traktują Efektam Statusu.thumb|Pandara szykuje atak małym Piorunem (po prawej atak) Małe Pioruny Na macce pojawi się malutka, żółta kula energii, po czym wystrzeli z niej mały piorun. Zadaje on niskie obrażenia, oraz Podpala, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Przygotowania są dość krótkie. Uniknąć go można piosenką PonPata lub ChakaChaka. Najbardziej opłacalnie jest po prostu minąć iskrzącą mackę, albo cały czas iść do przodu.thumb|Pandara szykuje atak Wielkim Piorunem (po prawej atak) Wielki Piorun Na macce pojawi się mała kula energii, która szybko urośnie i zacznie iskrzyć. Po chwili wystrzeli z niej duży, rozgałęziony piorun, zadający średnie obrażenia, oraz silnie Odrzucający, Podpalający i wprowadzajacy w Zachwianie. Uniknąć go można tylko piosenką PonPata. Ponieważ atak ten szykowany jest dość długo, można po prostu przejść pod groźną macką. Wówczas piorun uderzy z tyłu. thumb|134px|Pandara szykuje Zmiażdżenie (na dole atak) Zmiażdżenie Monstrum przestanie atakować Piorunami, lekko podniesie łeb, po czym uderzy nim w ziemię, zadając wysokie obrażenia, odrzucając i wprawiając w Zachwianie. Jedyne, czym można się uratować to ChakaChaka. Jesli stoimy daleko na prawą stronę głowy, można uratować się piosenką PonPata. Ciekawostki * Arcy Pandara razem z Innym Naczyniem i Giga Dongorą dysponują w sumie największą liczbą ataków ze wszystkich bossów w całej serii (łącznie 10 we wszystkich formach.) Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Byty z metalu Kategoria:Bossowie Ostateczni Kategoria:Arcybiesy